Meermens
XXXX|verwant = *Ondersoorten **Sirene **Selkie **Merrow}} Meermensen (Engels: Merpeople) zijn bewuste wezens die onder water leven, en zijn over de hele wereld te vinden. Hun gewoontes en gebruiken zijn mysterieus. Net als de Centauren verkozen ze de status "dier" boven "wezen", omdat ze weigerden een status te delen met Feeksen en Vampieren. Meermensen kunnen voor enige tijd boven water ademen, maar het is onduidelijk of ze ooit echt hun natuurlijke omgeving kunnen verlaten. Beschrijving Uiterlijk Meermensen zijn wezens die lijken op half-mens, half-vis hybriden (hoewel ze in feite geen half-rassen zijn). Net als mensen komen meermensen in verschillende verschijningsvormen voor. De meerderheid van de meermensen-kolonie in het Zwarte Meer had bijvoorbeeld groen haar, gele ogen en een grijze huid. Ze hadden ook zilveren staarten.''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'', Hoofdstuk 26 (De Tweede Opdracht) Meermensen lijken ook langer te zijn dan mensen, waarbij twee meter geen ongewone lengte blijkt te zijn, althans voor een selkie. Harry kwam er één tegen in het meer in de buurt van Zweinstein, die twee meter lang was met een lange groene baard en een halssnoer van haaientanden, en een speer droeg. Meermensen zijn verdeeld in verschillende ondersoorten of rassen, afhankelijk van waar ze wonen. De eerste meermensen woonden in Griekenland en stonden bekend als sirenes. In moderne tijden zien meermensen die in warmere wateren wonen er mooier uit, terwijl die in koudere wateren, zoals de selkies in Schotland en de Merrows in Ierland, minder aantrekkelijk zijn. Maatschappij en cultuur Meermensen zijn een intelligent volk en zouden in aanmerkingen komen voor de status van "wezen" als zij deze classificatie, als ras, niet hadden afgewezen. Hoewel hun exacte niveau van intelligentie in vergelijking met mensen onbekend is, bezitten ze veel eigenschappen die verder gaan dan louter dieren. Meermensen hebben een ontwikkelde taal, Meermans, en hebben zelfs muziek gemaakt (waar ze over het algemeen, in zijn geheel, dol op zijn). Bewijs dat de Meermensen een bloeiende cultuur hebben, is dat ze in zeer georganiseerde gemeenschappen wonen, sommige met uitgebreide stenen huizen, en waarvan bekend is dat ze huisdieren zoals de Wierling, Hippocampus en Lobbelog (laatstgenoemde wordt gebruikt als een geïmproviseerd wapen) huisvesten. Andere tekenen van hun intelligentie omvatten het maken van sieraden en wapens, productie van kunst (zowel schilderingen als beelden) en een vermogen om menselijke basiscommunicatie te begrijpen via gebaren. Geschiedenis De meermensen dateren uit het oude Griekenland, waar ze voor het eerst bekend stonden als sirenes. In de moderne tijd hebben meermensen zich echter wereldwijd verspreid. De geschiedenis van de meermensen hun relaties met de tovergemeenschap, of op zijn minst de Britse tovenaarsregering, is enigszins wankel. Voorzitster Elfrida Grons weigerde de meermensen te accepteren als "wezens" onder haar definitie van de term als diegenen die "een menselijke taal spraken". Ze vond Meermans ontoereikend omdat het boven water niet kon worden verstaan. Haar beslissing maakte zowel de meermensen als hun bondgenoten, de centauren, van streek. Hoewel hen onder Minister Gerrit Zwalp's herziene definitie van de term in 1811 de status van "wezen" werd aangeboden, verkozen ze uiteindelijk om opnieuw als "dier" te worden behandeld, bezwaar makend tegen het feit dat duistere wezens zoals Feeksen en Vampieren die status ook claimden. Ondanks dat ze op dat moment als dieren werden beschouwd, werd een delegatie van meermensen overgehaald om in 1692 de topontmoeting van het Internationaal Overlegorgaan van Heksenmeesters bij te wonen, waar ze zouden helpen beslissen over het verbergen van het bestaan van verschillende magische wezens voor Dreuzels. Ergens in de jaren 1800 werd Mirabella Valburg, een heks, verliefd op een meerman die in Loch Lomond woonde. Toen haar familie hun huwelijk afkeurde, Transfigureerde ze zichzelf in een schelvis en verdween.[[Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game)|''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game)]] Tijdens Dorothea Omber's carrière op het Ministerie, stelde ze voor om de meermensen bijeen te drijven en te oormerken, vanwege haar irrationele afkeer jegens alles wat er gedeeltelijk menselijk uitzag. De belachelijkheid van een dergelijke daad is echter nooit ten uitvoer gebracht.[[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks]], Hoofdstuk 14 (Percy en Sluipvoet) Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus Een meermensen-kolonie woont in het Zwarte Meer op het terrein van Kasteel Zweinstein. Ze speelden een rol in de Tweede Opdracht van het Toverschool Toernooi van 1994. Ze stemden in om vier mensen een uur lang in een betoverde slaap in hun dorp te houden en hen te beschermen totdat de kampioenen die waren opgedragen om hen te redden arriveerden. Met speren in hun handen zagen ze de kampioenen rondzwemmen, en probeerden Harry Potter te stoppen toen hij probeerde meer dan één persoon te redden. Tovenaarsrelaties Vreemd genoeg waren de meermensen niet vertegenwoordigd in de Fontein van de Magische Broederschap op het Ministerie van Toverkunst. Dit kan echter niet zijn omdat ze de formele status als "wezen" bij het Ministerie van Toverkunst hebben afgewezen, omdat de centauren een soortgelijke beslissing namen en wel in de Fontein waren vertegenwoordigd. Men zegt dat de relatie tussen tovenaars en meermensen onstabiel is.''Pottermore'' Dit kan worden veroorzaakt door verschillende redenen, mogelijk omdat de tovergemeenschap op hen neerkijkt en ze beschouwd als minderwaardig. Dat komt veel voor bij levende wezens die niet als menselijk zijn geclassificeerd. Ondanks de wankele relatie die er bestaat, blijken meermensen mensen soms te helpen, zoals instemmen om een onderdeel te zijn van de Tweede Opdracht van het Toverschool Toernooi. Ze tonen ook respect aan tovenaars die dat hebben verdiend, aangezien tijdens de begrafenis van Albus Perkamentus de meermensen uit het Zwarte Meer aanwezig waren. Trivia * Verhalen over zeemeerminnen en, minder voorkomend, zeemeermannen bestaan in de folklore van verschillende culturen wereldwijd. * In ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' vallen de meermensen daadwerkelijk aan, terwijl ze in de film en het boek Harry alleen confronteerden toen hij probeerde meer te redden dan zijn eigen gijzelaar. Zelfs toen dreigden ze alleen maar om aan te vallen, maar deden ze dit niet. * In de handheld versies van ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' wonen er meermensen in het meer van het Forest of Dean. * In J.K. Rowling's oorspronkelijke plan zouden de Meermensen voor het eerst verschijnen in ''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer'', waarbij Harry en Ron hen voor het eerst zouden ontmoetten wanneer de Ford Anglia in het Grote Meer zou storten in plaats van in de Beukwilg. Naarmate het schrijfproces vorderde, vond Rowling het echter bevredigender en "minder afleidend" om de Ford Anglia in de Beukwilg neer te laten storten. Verschijning * ''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'''' * [[Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (film)|''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (film)]] * ''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'''' * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins]] * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (game)|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (game)]] * [[Harry Potter en het Vervloekte Kind|''Harry Potter en het Vervloekte Kind]]'' * [[Harry Potter en het Vervloekte Kind (toneelstuk)|''Harry Potter en het Vervloekte Kind (toneelstuk)]]'' * [[Fabeldieren en Waar Ze Te Vinden (echte wereld)|''Fabeldieren en Waar Ze Te Vinden]] * ''Fantastic Beasts: Cases from the Wizarding World'' * ''Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book'' * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Wizarding World'' * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'''' * [[LEGO Harry Potter|''LEGO Harry Potter]] * ''Pottermore'' * ''Harry Potter: The Creature Vault'' * ''Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery'''' '' Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (gedeeltelijke) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wiki en:Merpeople fr:Êtres de l'eau pl:Tryton Categorie:Meermensen Categorie:Wezens Categorie XXXX